blurayoriginalsspecialsitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sonia the Stork/Fox
is a Its Time To End this Maya.....Bird to Griffion Appearance/Looks and Outfits Background Story Sonia The White Fox was found near the edge of the desert in a coffin like continer made of glass. The Person who found her was a Genetics Doctor by the name of Dr. Marcia Flores. Marica took in the Teenage Eagle Female and allowed her to live in her apartment. Being exactly the same age Sonia and the Doctor became good friends, sisters mabye, until one day when Sonia went shopping for food for supper she came back to the apartment to see Marcia with tears running down her eyes and holding what was left of her life's work. Sonia then decided to allow herself to be her new experiment. Marcia used her Genetic Enhancer Machine on Sonia, at first she was able to put things into the machine and they would be trancefered into Sonia's Code giving her ablities no one else could. until one day after the two celebrated the first time they met, arriving home Sonia prepared her self for the Marcia's new Project. { Code Name } Arcane Bird. Sonia put her self to sleep inside the tube un awware that Marcia was being attacked by her rival's Assistant, Craig The Griffion. Marcia being near death knew only one way to survive. She put her self into the GE Machine and fired her self at Sonia fusing them into one body.......It went on flawlessly but at a price....the Friend Sonia knew and loved was apart of her now and forever.....However there was a problem...Craig interfeared with the Transfer only sending half of Marcia into her but when Craig touched the machine to mess the transfer up Marcia's Other Half went into Craig turing him into a female, giving himself the name of Maya, also Sonia went under a nasty side effect. Sonia losther other powers...but Marcia told her if anything like this were to happen she would have the Arcane Forms inside her from Marcia's Element Stones on her Headband. From the Top Half of Marcia that was fused with Sonia. Confused.... Maya went back to her Partner to report what hd happened. After several months Sonia was attacked by Dr. Nexus the Partner of Maya the Griffion, and thier army of bio genetic mutants. Using her new found abilities with her weapons called "ARMS" She shot through the army with ease. Ever sence then Sonia was being chased down by Dr. Nexus inorder to fuse her with Maya. Abilities Sonia has Several Different Forms at Her Disposal: Arcane Fire Sonia's AF Form comes from the Sprit of Fire Gem Inside her Ring, When She Transforms her physical appearence chages. She is Red With Flames all around her. Her Moves Now are fire based making her Strongest Move, The Soaring Eagle, now the Burning Eagle Punch, Relationships Friends/Allies Sonic and His Friends Rivals Enemies Eggman EggPlankton Eggman Nega Loved Ones Danny The Fox Likes Video Games Pizza Her friends Help (If She Can Get any) Power Her Guns Her Powers Dislikes *Dr Nexus *Fish *Losing *Eggman *EggPlankton *Eggman Nega *The Desert *Headaches Trivia Sonia is Actually a Clone of Virginia from Wiid Arms 3 Theme(s)